


Better Let Somebody Love You

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, idk it's really vague, implied polyamory?, past thaletas and alexios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: "Already he could feel his jaw unclenching and muscles losing their tension as he knocked on the simple wood door. It was only a minute before it opened, and Lykaon was on the other side, looking surprised before smiling; a real and genuine sort of smile, of reuniting with a dear person and promising to stay with them for longer than last time. It was often a smile he had on when Alexios came to visit."---Alexios comes back to his doctor after the Silver Islands.
Relationships: Alexios/Lykaon (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Better Let Somebody Love You

It was dark on the road as Alexios trudged up the now-familiar path to his destination. It wasn’t often that he came to the Chora of Delphi, but he could never forget the way to his home. A home that meant more than Sparta or Kephallonia ever did. 

His home was a small rural place, relatively close to the city but nestled away in the woods enough that it seemed to be an untouched paradise. His home was the one place that he could let his shoulders droop and let off the weight that seemed to rival Atlas’ burden. And his home was in warm, dark brown eyes and a man that never seemed to require anything other than his presence.

Already he could feel his jaw unclenching and muscles losing their tension as he knocked on the simple wood door. It was only a minute before it opened, and Lykaon was on the other side, looking surprised before smiling; a real and genuine sort of smile, of reuniting with a dear person and promising to stay with them for longer than last time. It was often a smile he had on when Alexios came to visit.

“Alexios, I had not expected you. Come in, come in.” Lykaon moved to the side and allowed Alexios entry, closing the door behind him. A small fire was burning in the corner, and it warmed the  _ misthios _ in a way that he hadn’t felt in his months away.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, I was about to go to bed. No, no, it’s fine, really, don’t look so sorry.”

“Had I known I would be arriving, I wouldn’t have shown up with so little warning.”

“Alexios…” He sat down at the small table in the middle of the room, and Alexios was silently compelled to follow. “What’s happened? Tell me, please. You look… Not yourself.”

He should have known it would be simple for Lykaon to see right through him. He was an amazing doctor for physical wounds, how fitting he should be an expert at the internal wounds as well. But he never wanted to make Lykaon worry, he shouldn’t be burdened with such-

“I worry every time you leave, my  _ misthios _ .” Lykaon’s voice cut through, and Alexios realized he was speaking aloud. “Please, allow me comfort that I might help you. Is it the search for your mother? Your sister?”

Alexios was quiet before speaking. “The Silver Islands. I had been asked for there, asked to help a Spartan rebellion of the Athenians. I share no love for Spartans, but… The Athenian was part of the Cult. A cruel man. So I accepted. While there… I met another man. A Spartan soldier, Thaletas.”

There was no spark of jealousy or anger in the doctor's eyes at the mention of another man, they had discussed this before. He knew Alexios was faithful, if in emotions rather than a purely physical nature. He knew as well as the other did that they would always be at each other’s sides no matter what.

His countenance didn’t change as Alexios spoke at length about the man he had come to know, and the deeds he had done for and with him, about how he had allowed himself to care until he wasn’t allowed to anymore.

“I asked him to come with me. I don’t know why, or what compelled me. He said… Sparta was his only home. And then… next I saw him, him and Kyra were together. She’s a good woman, strong. She’ll be a fit wife. But…”

“You were dismissed.” Lykaon quietly spoke up for the first time since Alexios had launched into his story.

“Lykaon… I am sorry.” His eyes fell down to look at the wood of the table. “I- I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright, my  _ misthios _ -”

“I simply missed… I thought I was wanted.”

“By him?”

“Simply wanted.” He gave a half-shrug. Gods, he was going to hate himself in the morning, when he wasn’t half asleep and torn with emotions that he shouldn’t have.

“Alexios, look at me. Please.” He added, and sighed in relief when Alexios did as asked. How could he not do anything for this man? “Alexios, I want you to remember something. Can you do that?” A nod, and then, “You are always wanted. Even if I am not there with you. You are not simply wanted for your skills in battle, or your reputation. You are wanted because you are  _ you _ . I wait for you and your letters, and your visits, because you make me happy. Remember that?” There was just the faintest note of pleading in his voice towards the end and what could Alexios do other than listen?

“I will try.” He quietly promised, and his hand hesitantly reached out over the table. Lykaon met him halfway, and for the first time in a while Alexios felt himself smile. Lykaon returned it before standing, still holding Alexios’ hand. 

“That’s all I ask. Would you like to come rest? I think you need it.”

Alexios was up without much thought and followed Lykaon as though he was nothing more than a small sheep being led by the shepherd. He made quick work of divesting his armor and putting it to the side with his weapons, stripping until he was down to his rough chiton. 

Lykaon was already in the bed and Alexios quickly followed him, squeezing together as they often had to for the space. He threw an arm around Lykaon’s waist and pressed his chest to the back of the doctor, content and intending on holding him tonight. Lykaon gave a happy, pleased hum and soon his breathing evened out, fading off to sleep. Alexios knew things weren’t completely over. There would be things to speak of soon, hard conversations. But for now, his love allowed him to sleep in bed with him, and stay with him, and allow him to feel human again… and that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Desperado by the Eagles
> 
> Did you like these two lil' guys? I want to write more of them, so please let me know if you did enjoy it and would like to see more!
> 
> As always, leave a comment, kudos or stop by my [tumblr](https://straight-into-the-animus.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas (Shipping or otherwise, I'm even happy to pop out headcanons or short ficlets) or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day! Safety and peace!


End file.
